1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front and rear axle conversion kit with associated steering and drive means which can be easily substituted for skis and drive belt of a conventional recreational snow vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Common recreational snow vehicles have a pair of steerable skis at the front and a cleated drive belt or powered track assembly at the rear and are relatively expensive investments. In many parts of the world, such vehicles can be used for only a few months of the year and it is known to remove the front skis and track assembly thereof and substitute road wheels. Commonly this substitution involves considerable modification to the existing snow vehicle, is time consuming and expensive, and results in a vehicle that is unsuitable for some applications, has poor road holding ability and is generally a poor design compromise.